Shopping carts are extensively utilized in retail stores such as supermarkets and department stores to facilitate handling of merchandise by customers. The shopping carts are provided with a basket which is frequently constructed principally of plastic since plastic baskets are believed to create less damage within the store. Plastic baskets also enable the store to select a color compatible with their business color. Shopping carts employing a plastic basket have frequently utilized a rear gate assembly for closing off the basket which is constructed from wire rod since such rear gate is subjected to rather severe forces or impacts when similar carts are nested one within the other. While some carts have provided a rear gate assembly constructed at least partially of plastics, such as providing a main rear gate member molded of plastic, nevertheless most existing constructions of this type are believed to be undesirably complex with respect to the manner in which the plastic rear gate member connects to the basket and mounts thereon a collapsible child seat assembly, the latter frequently being constructed of metal rods.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved rear gate assembly for a shopping cart, particularly a shopping cart employing a molded plastic basket, which improved rear gate assembly utilizes a one-piece molded plastic rear gate panel which, as it connects both to the cart and to the collapsible child seat assembly carried thereon, facilitates the overall assembly of the rear gate assembly to the shopping cart.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with constructions of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.
Certain terminology will be used in the following description for convenience in reference only, and will not be limiting. For example, the words “upwardly”, “downwardly”, “rightwardly” and “leftwardly” will refer to directions in the drawings to which reference is made. The word “front” will refer to the end of the cart which is remote from the handle, and the word “rear” will refer to the end of the cart having the handle. The words “inwardly” and “outwardly” will refer to directions toward and away from, respectively, the geometric center of the cart and designated parts thereof. Said terminology will include the word specifically mentioned, derivatives thereof, and words of similar import.